


All the Reasons I Love You

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [2]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Mal knew something was up and she felt like she had to express to Molly how much she meant to her.
Relationships: Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Chara's LJ Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761
Kudos: 5





	All the Reasons I Love You

Mal was perceptive.

Really, she had to be. When she was a camper at a place that had mythical beings, portals to other dimensions, time hijinks, and some incredibly rambunctious girls, she had to be perceptive. With that being said, when Molly said Rosie and Nellie being stuck as animals wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Mal knew she was planning something.

She kept a close eye on her the rest of the day. Staying by her side, reminding her how much she appreciated her.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever cared about someone as much as I care about you,” Mal smirked. Molly laughed.

“Really? Not even your mom?”

“Nope. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my mom, but there’s something special about you. Maybe it’s because you’re so adorable,” she placed a kiss on her cheek “and beautiful,” another kiss on her other cheek “smart,” one on her forehead “skilled,” on the tip of her nose “and kind,” she placed a final kiss on her lips. “Makes you different from other girls.” Molly twirled a finger in her hair.

“Have you ever dated a girl before me?” she asked quietly. Mal blinked.

“Three times over the past four years, but never for more than a month. Just didn’t work out, and one of them was a real dingwad.” Molly wrapped her arms around herself.

“Why didn’t it work out?”

“Well, like I said, one of them was a jerk. One of them we just decided we preferred being friends since like we held hands platonically and that was all our relationship was. And the last one she just met a dude she  _ really _ liked and decided she’d rather be with him. I didn’t mind and we’re still friends. They’re still together actually and it’s been like a year.”

“We’ve been together for a few months in wacko time,” Molly murmured.

“Yeah, cause I really like you. I want this to last really badly.” She smiled.

“So do I,” Molly replied.

“Then let’s do it.” Mal stood up and pulled Molly to her feet before kneeling down. Molly started giggling.

“Molly, will you do me the honour of becoming my permanent girlfriend more than you already were and one day becoming a Yoo?”

“I do,” Molly chuckled.

“Then allow me.” Mal stood up and took off her vest and put it on Molly’s shoulders, and leaned back.

“I think it looks better on you,” she commented.

“I’d debate that,” Molly replied.

“No, I think legally it looks better on you. Hang on, let’s go ask the lawyer.”

“Who’s the lawyer?” Molly asked.

“Jo,” Mal answered.

“Oh for goodness’s sake,” Molly said jokingly and she allowed herself to be dragged along to poor Jo who had no idea what she was about to be dragged into.

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK  
> BACK AGAIN


End file.
